


Zane's Unknown Story

by DiamondSkylanderIsFNAF



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: #Garmau, #Larmau, Aphmau - Freeform, Aphmau FanFic, House Owner, I LIEK MINECRAF, JinBop, Levins cute, M/M, MALACHI IS BAE, Post-Five Nights at Freddy's 4, ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS, SkyDoesMinecraft - Freeform, ThatGuyBarney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondSkylanderIsFNAF/pseuds/DiamondSkylanderIsFNAF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ITS AWESOME!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beggining

**Author's Note:**

> THis Is Based off of Aphmau's Minecraft Diaries ! I have A.D.H.D. so if I got Off Topic Im Sorry.

The day Zane was born, Garroth, the big brother, was filled with joy. He finally had someone to play with. Someone to tell secrets to. Someone to tell stories. Their mother was also happy because Zane could help Garroth, and Garroth could help Zane. But their father was ecstatic for a different reason. Another addition to his army. Another person to work the fields. Yes the king thought, already making plans. The family left for home and put Baby Zane in his new crib located in Garroth’s room. Zane never cried once that night. In fact, he matured VERY fast. He only cried if he was hurt. He learned to talk at 1 week. Walk at 4 days. Potty Trained at 2 (days). Teeth at 1 (day). That sort of thing would always run in a royal family; being fast at maturing right after birth for a week or two. Zane stopped after a week, and after that, it was like having another Garroth in the castle, maturely wise. But Zane’s personality was different then Garroth’s. Garroth was / is very protective, kinda shy, smart, strong, funny-ish, and a little insecure. While Zane was / is a little funny, kinda outgoing, hard worker, determined, smart, and strong. In the morning, they would work on the vegetation farms (ordered secretly by the father, while their mother was working) and in the late afternoon would play in the fields. Their favorite field was “Hawk Hills “a mowed field with 7 small mountains scattered about, great for Hide and Seek. There was also “Shattered Isles “ great for Red Hot Lava because of the uneven bumps in the ground , “ Plac’s “ awesome for Dash Attack because of the corn field , and “ Pirate Cove “ cool for relaxing cause of the hidden underground cave / cove. But today, after their work on the farm, they went somewhere … different.


	2. It Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It Happened

“What field should we play in today? “ Zane asked walking towards The Royal Shed, which has all of their gear for playing.  
“Were going someplace new! I saw Papa go there the other day and I found a book in the library telling me about it! “Garroth smiled, always excited about a new field. They arrived at the shed. The 2 boys put on their Miner hats, dry erase jackets, running shoes, wind glasses, kingdom gloves, grabbed their Battle Sticks, and face hoods.  
“What IS it called? “ Zane pondered, as he tied his second running shoe then ran to catch up to the already walking Garroth.  
“Field Of The Light and Field Of The Dark. They are split up by a river. It looked really cool in the book. See? “Garroth shows you the picture:

“Whoa! This is going to be fun! What should we play? “Zane asked.  
“Tag. I’m it first. Then we will race from the small tiny pond to the Cave.”  
“I’m going to win. You know that right?” Zane smirked.  
“In your dreams little brother.”  
“Same to you Garroth.”  
“Hey, Has Dad tried you for testing yet?”  
“No not yet. Am I too young?” Zane asked.  
“Maybe, but if I’m 6, I am very young. He would surely test you if he tested me.”  
“Okay I guess so. How’s your side of the crops going?”  
“Mine are better than yours. I can’t wait till the Crop Competition!” Garroth excitedly smirked, putting his fist into the air.  
“Same here, except I’m going to win. And you know that my wheat makes the BEST bread.”  
“Yeah right. Pigs can fly too.”  
“I’m serious. Man, I can taste the victory now.”  
“Sure you can. Hey we’re here!”  
Zane admired the setting for a split second then started running, knowing Garroth was right behind him. Zane got tagged a minute later. It happened to Garroth also got tagged by Zane a minute after he tagged Zane. Garroth got Zane again 1.5 minutes after that, ending up at the small pond.  
“LET’S RACE!!!!” Zane screamed, and then bolted for the cave. Garroth passed him at about halfway. Then Garroth sprinted towards the cave. He made it first, practically falling into the cave. Zane made it 5 seconds after Garroth did.  
“I WON!!!! I WON!!!! YESS!!!! Good game!” Garroth shrieked, fist pumping the air triumphantly.  
“Come on, I let you win. Let’s battle it out with our swords to the death!”  
“Not to the death. Not with swords. Till one gives up or in a REAL situation would be a death blow. And battle it out with our sticks. We have needed to practice if we are ever going to be in Dad’s army. Let’s do this.”  
The 2 boys stood there in battle stances, sticks pointed at each other. They charged at each other, ready to strike. Zane swung first, aiming for Garroth’s arm. He dodged it by doing a front flip, to strike Zane’s head. It struck, sending Zane a foot back. Zane was quick to retaliate, striking Garroth in the neck. At the circumstances of the stick to the neck, Garroth flew to the left, ending up right next to Zane. But Garroth did not falter; he kicked Zane in the side. Zane seemed very fazed, but it did not stop him. He practically flew North-East, next to Garroth. He latched his arms around Garroth’s chest, picking him up and spinning him around, letting go while facing the river. This disoriented Garroth, but he immediately came back to his senses. Zane swung for Garroth’s head but it did not meet Garroth. Garroth, while Zane was mid swing, did a front flip over Zane, twisting till he landed facing Zane’s back. Garroth took advantage of the moment, jabbing his stick into Zane’s mid-back. The impact was so strong; it sent Zane spiraling forward, into the water. Zane hit water and felt the icy blast of the liquid absorb his body. Zane saw dark blue, white, and black flow all around him. Zane suddenly felt as if something was being ripped from him. He then felt the nothingness in his heart. Then, just as suddenly, felt something new in his heart. It felt like it replaced the part that left. This new part felt very … different. It felt … evil. It felt … tainted even. The old part felt very compassionate but not this one. As Zane was in the strange water, Garroth just saw Zane in the river. Garroth thought this was to lure him into the water, giving the advantage to Zane. But Zane couldn’t swim up. He could always swim before. He did not know what was holding him down. Luckily, he could still move across the ocean floor. As he was moving in the water, trying to come to the surface, he found some flint and steel. He tugged on it, and it released cloudy water as it uprooted itself. Zane grabbed it, and tried to swim up again. He still couldn’t. He could almost reach the surface but not an inch on his head peaked on the surface. Garroth knew Zane wouldn’t stay in the water that long just for an advantage. He saw that Zane was close to air, so he grabbed Zane’s head and pulled the small boy out. The second Zane could breath, he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Enjoyed ! :D


End file.
